


dance around the stage, my eyes stay on you

by haziness



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Armin Arlert is a Tease, Band Fic, Eren Yeager Is a Tease, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, an immense amount of unfortunate sexual tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haziness/pseuds/haziness
Summary: In Eren’s defense, accidents happen quite often.Unfortunately, the stages can be misshapen, or wet, or cluttered with random objects that are thrown onto the stage. It’s dangerously easy to lose your footing and fall, but when you do, you have to suffer the embarrassment of it for the rest of the night. From your band mates, from your fans, from social media. The world is out to get you.But when Eren in particular messes up, it’s like fucking comedy central.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82
Collections: Twitter Eremin Week 2021





	dance around the stage, my eyes stay on you

**Author's Note:**

> BAND FIC! eren is hot and armin agrees. this is also a part of [@hourlyeremin's](http://twitter.com/hourlyeremin) eremin week! the prompt is "professions". 
> 
> **slight warning!** jean calls eren a slut one time, but it's all in good faith. not degrading at all!

In Eren’s defense, accidents happen quite often. 

Unfortunately, the stages can be misshapen, or wet, or cluttered with random objects that are thrown onto the stage. It’s dangerously easy to lose your footing and fall, but when you do, you have to suffer the embarrassment of it for the rest of the night. From your band mates, from your fans, from social media. The world is out to get you. 

But when Eren in particular messes up, it’s like fucking comedy central. He’s the lead singer, so he usually falls ungracefully when he’s hyping everyone up, but this time he did it by fucking  _ thirst trapping  _ the fans. Hilarious, Armin thinks. Absolutely hilarious. 

They’re performing one of their hits, a song with a lot of head bashing and a lot of ‘FUCK THE GOVERNMENT’ undertones. Eren is going absolutely insane, and in turn, it causes Armin to loosen up and begin to jump around with his guitar as well. Jean is absolutely  _ beating  _ his drums, with Mikasa on the keyboard and Sasha on the bass. The crowd is crazy, a mosh pit forming in the middle of the audience. It amuses Armin and makes him flourish with happiness. He’s always happy when he and his band mates get everyone so excited. 

Armin is furiously playing his instrument, watching as Eren jumps around the stage with a mic to his mouth. His hair is down and he uses that to his advantage, attractively running his hands through the brown strands, riling up the crowd with a smirk. At this point of the song, a part where Armin really gets to  _ play _ , he knows what to expect from Eren. So, when the brunet approaches him from the front, heated eyes meeting his own, he doesn’t even gulp when his bandmate places a hand on his face. 

The crowd goes insane at the gesture, but Armin keeps his eyes on Eren. His eyes travel down his lover's body, appreciating the way the black tank hugs his built body. The black ink of tattoos stains his tanned skin beautifully, and his jeans sag low on his hips, showcasing the band of his briefs (Calvin Clein's, of course. Eren‘s nothing if not a poster boy for sexiness). 

As Armin plays his solo, Eren’s hand travels from his cheek to his neck to to the nape of his neck. The brunet pulls at Armin’s blond hair, forcing the boy to avert his eyes to the ceiling. Then, Eren walks behind Armin, not letting Armin look back down. It’s an expressive show of skill on the younger’s part, as he doesn’t once make a mistake when playing. Eren comes so close to Armin that his chest presses against the younger’s back, and then he dips his head to press his lips against Armin’s arched neck. 

Armin closes his eyes at the feeling, tilting his head to allow Eren more access to his pale skin. He grins when he feels the slight nip of his lovers teeth, ignoring the screams of the crowd (horny fuckers). 

When Armin’s solo is done, Eren yanks the blond into a kiss before he prances away and gets back to singing. Armin shakes his head and laughs at the singer's antics, focusing back on the chords of his guitar. 

Near the end of the song, Armin walks over to Sasha and they press their backs together to play. He looks out to the audience and winks at a few fans, ignoring the blush that threatens to come onto his face as he does so. 

_ You can do an erotic scene with your boyfriend in front of thousands of people but you can’t wink at a few strangers. Funny, Armin.  _

When he leaves Sasha, he casually walks around the stage, and pauses to watch Eren. The singer is in the front of the extension, on his knees with a hand out in the air. He brings that hand back in to go from his hair down his body, teasingly trailing his fingers down the cotton of his shirt and going to the hem. Eren begins to lift the piece of clothing, beginning to sit up on his knees, a motion he’s done plenty of times before, except this time,  _ this time,  _ something unexpected happened. 

It comes in a flash of neon pink, the aim with the accuracy of someone dedicated. Someone with a plan in mind. Someone who, in the hot frenzy of the concert, thought of the bright idea to throw a bra at the leader singer's face. While he was singing. 

The garment hits Eren right dab in the middle of his face, and the unexpectedness of the hit causes him to lose his balance on his knees and fall backwards. Armin and the others, with their years worth of professionalism, don’t alter their playing, but Armin can practically  _ hear  _ Jean’s cackle from the back of the stage. He, in worry for his boyfriend, doesn’t laugh off the bat, but when he strides over to Eren’s wilted form on the ground, see’s the bra still over Eren’s defeated face, the laughs escape before he can stop them. With the acoustics going on but the telltale lack of vocals, he can tell the crowd is concerned, so he pokes at Eren’s folded thigh with his foot. 

“Hey, lover boy,” Armin says, and  _ god,  _ it’s hard keeping up his playing while checking on his defeated boyfriend. “You got a song to finish.” 

At that, Eren takes the bra off his face and glares at Armin, but he brings the mic to his mouth and begins singing anyways. He sits up and stands, throwing a strong arm around Armin’s shoulders. Eren brushes off the embarrassment easily, and teasingly bites the lobe of Armin’s ear, circling his tongue around the gauge. 

The guitarist gets out of Erren's grasp and walks backwards, teasingly sticking his tongue out at Eren as he heads towards the back of the main stage. Eren glares, then goes back to enticing the crowd. 

The song ends with Eren crowd surfing, and Armin smiles when he sees his boyfriend in the audience, hands splayed out and the biggest grin on his face. Beautiful. 

After this set is a lengthy rest time, so Armin begins his trek towards behind the stage, not waiting for Eren to get back to them. He tends to joke around with fans a lot, flirting with them and messing around. So, Armin plops down on the raggedy couch that was brought by the staff and chugs a water bottle that was forcibly thrust in his hands. The seat beside him dips with someone else’s weight. 

“Once Eren gets here let’s all point and laugh,” Jean says, his hair tied back in a half bun. “the horny fucker deserves it.” 

“If you’re gonna make fun of him for being horny you gotta make fun of Armin too,” Sasha states, her cropped hair framing the face. “they practically did foreplay on stage.” 

“I don’t wanna talk about that,” Mikasa says, disgust making her lips turn down. 

“Yeah, you guys were getting kinda nasty,” Connie, their sound guy says. Honestly, Armin thinks he’s supposed to be helping Marco right now, but instead he’s sitting between Sasha’s legs, conversing with the rest of them. 

“It’s all Eren,” Armin defends, placing his water bottle on the floor. “he’s unstoppable.” 

“Sure,” Jean drawls, a disbelieving gaze on the blond. “Like you weren’t enjoying the hell out of it.” 

Armin shrugs. Sue him. Eren’s hot as  _ fuck _ . 

Speaking of the devil, the brunet finally appears in the break room, sweaty and looking absolutely ravishing. If Mikasa cringes when she catches the blond licking his lip, well, it’s not his fault. 

As soon as Eren enters the room, he meets Jean’s eyes and groans. 

“Don’t.” 

Jean just grins devilishly, and stands up. He goes to Eren and slaps him on the shoulder,  _ hard.  _

“Nice fall, Jaeger. Brilliant, really.” 

“Yeah,” Sasha joins in, eyes gleaming. “it was super hot. I really  _ felt  _ it, y’know.” 

“The bra was a nice touch,” Armin adds and smothers a smile when Eren throws him a betrayed gaze. “Really tied it all together.” 

“It was kind of embarrassing,” Mikasa dealt the final blow, “y’know, how you tried to look all sexy and got taken down by lingerie.” 

“ _ Guys _ ,” Eren moans, shoving Jean off and plopping himself on Armin’s lap. The blond readjusts so his right arm is wrapped around Eren’s waist, left hand splayed on his thigh. “I already had to go through the embarrassment in front of our fans, I don’t need it from you guys too.” 

“It’s tradition, Eren,” Sasha tuts, patting Connie’s head. 

“Yeah,” the boy below her agreed. “I’m not even in the band and I know that you guys make fun every time someone does some stupid shit. Which is often.” 

Eren pouts. “Still.” 

“It’s okay, sweetheart,” Armin says, leaning so his chin is placed on his boyfriend's shoulder. “you were still super hot to me. Even if a bra managed to knock you over.” 

“Maybe that’s why Eren was never able to get any pussy,” Jean ponders, and then yelps when Mikasa throws her water bottle at him. 

“Eren was never able to get any pussy because he was too busy trying to get his dick in Armin’s mouth,” Sasha says, casual with her course language. The aforementioned winces.

“ _ Sasha _ ,” Mikasa scolds, exasperated. Armin gives her a thankful look. 

“What!” Sasha replies, looking at the raven-haired with wide eyes. 

“Inappropriate,” Armin explains and then shrinks when Sasha glares at him. 

“Eren is literally  _ in your lap _ .” 

Armin pauses. Well. 

“Whatever,” Jean says, “it was super funny and I’ll never let you live it down.” 

“I’ll kill you in your sleep,” Eren threatens, except the way he leans into Armin’s chest counters the words. 

Jean eyes them both. “Sure.” 

Armin sighs and lays his head on the couch, Eren’s body following his. For a few moments, they all sit in silence, enjoying the peaceful atmosphere. Then, Eren speaks up: “should I go shirtless next song?” 

Armin groans. Lord help him. 

“What the hell is  _ wrong  _ with you? Our fans already slobber at the fucking mouth for your  _ collarbones _ , now you wanna give them a whole damn strip tease?” Jean voices, jaw lax. 

Eren gets defensive. “It’s not only  _ me  _ they thirst over. You guys should try giving more fan service- it really hypes up the crowd.” 

Mikasa shifts. “I’d rather not.” 

The boy waves her off. “You don’t have to, Mikasa. But Jean. Armin.  _ Sasha _ . Live a little. Show a little skin. Armin is already one step there with what he does with me, he just needs to loosen up a little. Show his stomach piercing. Flex.” 

At that, Armin pinches the skin of Eren’s waist. He enjoys the way it causes the brunet to shift. 

“I might decide to take off my shirt during the outside festival,” Sasha says, calculating a look in her eye. “It does get kinda hot. Plus, I wanna show off my tattoos.” 

Jean grunts unwilling agreement. “It  _ does  _ get hot. But I’m not gonna do all that shit you do, Eren. You’re a slut.” 

Eren winks. “Only for one.” 

They all groan. Armin pushes him to the floor. All Eren does is laugh, and then their stage manager, Historia, is rushing in with crazed eyes. 

“It’s time for you to get back on stage. And Connie! Get the hell back to Marco!” 

Said boy jumps up and dashes to his partner, disappearing once he heads out of the room. Armin pushes himself up and puts out a hand to help Eren up. As he does so, he pulls Eren a little harsher than necessary, causing him to fall into Armin. Making sure the others are out of the room first, Armin presses his mouth against his lover’s, tugging at Eren’s bottom lip, tracing his tongue against the brunet’s flesh before he teasingly dips the muscle into his mouth. Eren groans, body going weak. 

Armin’s trails his hands down Eren’s back, pressing against the dip of it so their hips are flush together. Then, he teasingly grabs the meat of his ass and moves his lips away from Eren’s. It’s comical how Eren attempts to follow Armin’s lips, and Armin laughs, cocky. 

“Show time,” he whispers, kissing Eren’s nose. “Good look taking care of  _ that  _ before you come out.” 

Then, he walks out of the room, smug and a pip in his step at the tortured groan Eren let’s out as he does so. 

So fun. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! please consider telling me what you think in the comments!
> 
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/iwuvkoo) | [cc](http://curiouscat.me/bunscheeks)


End file.
